


Snake of Tsushima

by johanirae



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Metal Gear References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Jin finds sacred armour of Orochi - said to have come from a warrior from far off lands. It is light as a feather, strong as steel and lets the owner blend into the shadows unseen by his enemies.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Snake of Tsushima




End file.
